Pada Suatu Hari Nanti
by grettama
Summary: Kau takkan letih-letihnya kucari. A yaoi fic.


**Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto . PADA SUATU HARI NANTI © Sapardi Djoko Damono**

**Summary : Kau takkan letih-letihnya kucari. Naruto's POV.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI. OOCness. Gaje. A little bit poem inside. I'm getting addicted to Sapardi's poems.^^**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Seperti yang terjadi ketika saia membaca puisi karangan Sapardi Djoko Damono yang berjudul 'Aku Ingin', begitu baca puisi ini, yang saia ingat adalah Naruto. Dan saia juga langsung pengen untuk mengekspresikan apa yang saia bayangkan melalui fic. Tapi, sekali lagi, kalau tidak sesuai harapan, baca saja puisinya, imajinasikan sendiri, dan langsung klik tombol back (^^). Tapi, saia juga berharap, kali ini fic saia sudah sesuai harapan readers.

-

-

-

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Pada Suatu Hari Nanti_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Pada suatu hari nanti_

_Jasadku tak akan ada lagi_

_Tapi di dalam bait-bait sajak ini_

_Kau takkan kurelakan sendiri_

_Pada suatu hari nanti_

_Suaraku tak akan didengar lagi_

_Tapi di antara larik-larik sajak ini_

_Kau tetap akan kusiasati_

_Pada suatu hari nanti_

_Impianku pun tak dikenal lagi_

_Namun di sela-sela huruf sajak ini_

_Kau tak akan letih-letihnya kucari_

-

-

-

[Naruto's POV]

Hari ini hujan.

Hujan yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Saat ia menundukkan wajah pucatnya di hadapan wajahku dan memandangku melalui mata onyx-nya yang saat itu berwarna merah. Ketika ikat kepalanya terjatuh di sampingku, dan akhirnya hanya ikat kepala itulah yang tersisa darinya ketika aku membuka mataku setelah bermimpi panjang tentangnya, bahkan menangisinya.

Aku menghela napas. Sudah berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, dan bahkan bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah begitu lama. Dan dia tidak berubah. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan penuh dengan keputusasaan ditambah aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Tak ada cacat sedikit pun pada wajah tampannya. Kulitnya masih sepucat dulu. Dan bahkan ia masih memanggilku dengan cara lama, 'Dobe'. Tak ada yang berubah.

Tapi aku tahu, dendamnya pada kakaknya semakin besar, dan kerinduannya pada kampung halamannya semakin menipis. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matanya ketika ia memandang dengan angkuh ke arahku. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan untuk hidup sekarang, membunuh kakaknya. Dan betapa menyedihkannya, hatiku serasa teriris ketika tak ada lagi aku di dalam benaknya.

Aku sudah sangat berharap ketika ia memelukku, kalau bisa dibilang begitu, dengan sebelah tangannya, dan menghunuskan pedang ke arahku. Aku harap saat itu ia akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, membuatku percaya kalau ia menyayangiku juga seperti aku menyayanginya. Tapi harapanku sia-sia. Ia pergi lagi, tak peduli aku menangis, benar-benar terluka.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Bodoh.

Itulah yang akan dikatakannya saat ini, kalau saja ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku tak pernah ada dalam benaknya. Baik dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti. Dia hanya menggapku sebagai pengganggu. Hanya sebagai orang bodoh yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage.

Padahal aku rela mati untuknya. Aku sangat ingin membawanya pulang, membuatnya kembali berada di sisiku seperti dulu. Biarlah dia berpikir kalau aku ini hanya pengganggu. Tapi bagiku, dia keseluruhan hidupku.

Ia tak akan pernah memahami, betapa aku sangat menyayanginya, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Ia memang jenius, tapi mungkin tidak untuk hal ini.

Suara hujan yang menghantam atap rumahku membuatku menggenggam kusen jendela lebih erat. Suara itu selalu membuatku teringat padanya.

Aku membuka mataku, menatap rinai hujan yang semakin lebat, mengguyur setiap celah di Konoha.

Aku sudah memohon-mohon kepada Tsunade-baachan, untuk membiarkanku mencarinya lagi. Setiap hari, setiap saat, aku menemuinya, memohon padanya, berlutut, tapi dia tak mengabulkannya. Menurutnya hal itu sia-sia. Kalaupun dia kembali, dia akan mati dan aku akan kehilangan dia lagi. Baachan tak mau aku semakin terluka karena itu.

Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Asalkan aku bisa membawanya kembali, itu sudah cukup. Perkara dia akan dihukum mati atau tidak, aku akan membuat hal itu tidak terlaksana. Dan kalaupun dia akan tetap dihukum mati karena mengkhianati desa, aku rela mati bersamanya. Itu akan lebih membuatku tenang daripada berspekulasi di sini, berpikir apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya ketika ia jauh dariku. Mencoba mengusir pikiran bodoh apakah dia akan mati dan meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku di luar sana. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada mati bersamanya, di sisinya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke luar jendela, merasakan air hujan yang sangat dingin membasahi kulitku.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mencoba menyangkal kalau aku menyayanginya, menyayanginya lebih dari sekadar perasaan sayang seseorang kepada sahabatnya. Dan ketika ia pergi dariku begitu saja, aku benar-benar menyesal. Kenapa aku meingkari semua itu? Dia benar tentang kebodohanku.

Mungkin dia tak akan pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kelihatan jelas sekali ketika dia bahkan tak pernah memandangku. Akan sangat memalukan kalau dia tahu, persamaan gender selalu membuatku mengingkari perasaanku sendiri. Tapi di hari itu, ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi, aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kalau tahu dia akan meninggalkanku, aku akan mengatakan apa yang kurasakan terhadapnya. Meneriakkannya ke wajahnya kalau perlu.

Sama seperti ketika kami bertarung di Valley of the End. Aku sangat ingin meneriakkan apa yang kurasakan keras-keras, tapi egoku mengalahkanku.

Benar.

Egoku.

Selama ini, egokulah yang berkuasa. Aku tak pernah menuruti apa kata hatiku. Kupikir saat itu aku pasti bisa membawanya pulang, sehingga aku tak perlu mengatakan perasaanku, dan membiarkannya terkubur rapat-rapat di lubuk hatiku.

Tapi aku salah.

Dia masih terlalu kuat untukku.

Dan saat aku sudah berlatih, lalu kembali bertemu dengannya, sekali lagi, ia lolos dariku. Aku masih terlalu lemah untuk membawanya pulang.

Sekarang aku sudah tak tahu di mana dia berada. Memudarnya impianku untuk menjadi hokage datang bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya keinginanku untuk menemukannya, dan menyeretnya pulang kalau perlu.

Aku ingin menjadi hokage, untuk melindungi semua orang. Semua orang, terutama Sasuke. Orang yang paling berharga untukku. Setidaknya dengan menjadi Hokage aku tidak akan diremehkan lagi olehnya dan aku bisa melindunginya dengan benar, bukan sebaliknya.

Aku tak butuh menjadi hokage.

Asalkan dia ada di sisiku.

Impian untuk menjadi seorang hokage sekarang hanya tampak seperti impian konyol dan tidak berguna.

Tak peduli dia membalas perasaanku atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah, aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari, menjadikannya rivalku, dan melihat senyumnya seperti dulu. Senyum mencemoohnya yang selalu ditujukan padaku. Tapi itu berarti segalanya untukku.

Aku selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme', aku tahu dia membenci panggilan itu, karena dia selalu balik memanggilku dengan 'Dobe'-nya yang penuh ejekan. Tapi itu satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa ia istimewa untukku. Aku tak memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan tak sopan itu. Hanya untuknya. Dan ketika ia membalasku, itu sangat membuatku lega. Membuatku berpikir kalau ia menyadari keberadaanku. Walaupun mungkin itu cuma angan-anganku saja, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang apa yang kurasakan. Tak peduli ia akan memandang rendah padaku setelah itu, lalu pergi lagi, yang terpenting aku sudah mengatakannya. Dan ia sudah tahu kalau aku menganggapnya lebih daripada sekedar sahabat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

-

-

-

**_Owari_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Gaje. =.=

Mind to review?^^


End file.
